


CRACKS

by egbert



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Vriska and Dave [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbert/pseuds/egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's laughing when she pins him to the wall, continues when she's kissing him. It makes it sloppier than it should, all tongue and teeth, but the laughter is too much to keep the kiss coordinated.</p>
<p>So they don't even try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRACKS

Vriska's laughing when she pins him to the wall, continues when she's kissing him. It makes it sloppier than it should, all tongue and teeth, but the laughter is too much to keep the kiss coordinated.   
  
So they don't even try.   
  
There's no hesitation, no build up. They both know what they're there for so why fuck around? Vriska hasn't seen him in a few days and Dave has been itching to touch her since he saw her. It's when his hand wings up under her shirt, blunt nails over tanned skin that she starts to laugh. Because it's funny, right? So fucking amusing. They haven't even been in his room more than a minute before he's touching her and it's _god damn hilarious_ to her, that he can't keep his hands off her.   
  
She shoves him back harder into the wall, grins against his mouth as she pulls from the kiss. "Careful, Strider, you'll give a girl the wrong idea."   
  
"And what idea might that be?" Dave's voice is a little softer than it should be, and he might have hated her for it if she wasn't pressing her body flush against his as he speaks. But he's still smug as fuck, despite the way he wants her impossibly closer. "Damn, Serket, don't tell me you think I'm that into you."   
  
Vriska's laughing again, has to drop her head to his shoulder because it's a laughter that causes her shoulders to shake.   
  
"Your denial is close to hilarious, and it would be, if it wasn't so fucking obvious."   
  
Dave opens his mouth to argue with her, but the kiss that comes silences him with ease. Her mouth is hot against his, coaxes him closer to her, and the fact that he was going to dispute something she had said is lost on him now. Replaced with the constant stream of thought that revolves around how warm she is against him, how her body fits against his, and the way the kiss makes him want her closer than ever. The thought lingers in his mind, forces some sort of focus out of him, and when he finally reaches down to grip her hips and pull her closer, she almost starts to laugh again.   
  
Fuck, alright. If he's that god damn desperate-   
  
Vriska reaches up to his shoulders and pushes on them, murmurs against his mouth to tell him to _sit_. And, as though having been waiting for the instruction, he does. Breaks the kiss to drop down and lean against the wall, seated with his legs stretched out in front of him.   
  
Her lips curve into a smirk, the expression darker than it should be, and he fucking _knows_ that he's about to hate her just a little bit. (Or maybe a lot; he can never quite tell at first.) But when she moves with him, lowers down to straddle his lap, he can't be entirely sure that he wants to know for certain.   
  
It's a slow movement at first, her arms draping around his shoulders, and her smirk becomes more of a smile after a moment. For a minute, he wonders what the hell she's even planning -- it's too calm, too _easy_. This isn't what it's normally like when they first see each other after--   
  
When she leans in to kiss him, she bites his bottom lip; keeps it light, edging on playful. It's not hard or demanding, doesn't make him really ache for her. It's just so god damn simple and he isn't sure how the fuck he's supposed to react to it. The kiss is kept like that for a while, because every time Dave would reach up to pull her closer, she would move her arms from him to push his hands away; it gets to be enough of a problem that she pins his wrists against the wall on either side of his head. As though proud of herself, she smiles against his mouth, but never gets any closer to him. There's always a constant separation, never quite close enough, and the only place she touches him other than where she sits is her hands on his wrists.   
  
He's damn close to breaking the kiss to ask her what the fuck she's doing, and he is curious, because _what the hell_. But when given the choice between kissing Vriska Serket and flapping his mouth around to form words, the former option wins by a damn landslide. Dave just gets to learn the fucking definition of _patience_ again, even if he would rather have her under him, pulling her hair to bare her throat, biting down hard as he fucks her down into the mattress of his bed until both of them are-   
  
Dave groans into the kiss at the thought, leans forward and strains his wrists against her hands to try and get closer to her.   
  
Her hands are insistent and keep him pinned to the wall, but she pulls from the kiss; just enough to speak, her lips brushing against his with every word. "Don't keep a girl in the dark, Strider, what are you thinking about?"   
  
"Fucking you, what else?" His answer is blunt and he leans forward to initiate the kiss again. Because fuck, he's not giving some detailed god damn response about how he wants to hold her down and memorize the curve of her hips or how her lips part so fucking perfectly when she moans his name when he fucks her, or how he knows it gets her just a little hotter when he pulls her hair hard enough to make her moan and whispers in her ear what a whore she is for him. Details are retarded and he'd rather pull her closer and have the real god damn thing instead of mumbling some run-on sentences.   
  
The answer seems to be good enough for Vriska, because immediately following the kiss, she shifts forward in his lap and rolls her hips a bit before grinding down against him. She doesn't even attempt to stop the smile that spreads across her lips when his breath hitches, and she kisses him a little harder as though to reward him just for reacting. There's a certain sort of ego that comes with making Dave Strider hot for you, and Vriska has that ability in spades. If there's something she's good at (outside of the o8vious), it's making Dave god damn _ache_ for her in ways he won't (can't) for anyone else.   
  
She rolls her hips down again, so fucking smug that he's already hard and straining against his jeans, and Vriska shifts her hips so she can rock herself against him; the friction is good, but it isn't enough, and she knows it. But that doesn't stop her, doesn't prevent her from finding some sort of rhythm with her hips as she moves with him, pulling from the kiss to gasp against his mouth when he does his best to arch up against her and grind their hips together.   
  
"Fuck- C'mon, Vriska."   
  
Vriska moves her hands, just enough to lace her fingers in his before pinning them back against the wall again. And then-   
  
And then she just moves her fucking hips. She rocks against him, keeps the rhythm and whines quietly against his mouth. It's not enough and both of them know it, but she's so fucking stubborn and doesn't want to stop touching him. So even though both of them are aching, even though she's so fucking hot that her skin might as well be alight, even though she can feel how hard he is whenever her hips move-   
  
It's only when he says her name, groans it under his breath, that she finally stops being a stubborn bitch about it.   
  
She releases his wrists, stands long enough to unbutton her shorts and shucks them along with her panties, discarding them on the floor nearby. There's no concern for her shirt or her bra, not even a passing thought given, because as soon as she's done dropping her clothes on the floor, she's already moving back down to Dave's lap.   
  
At least he had enough sense to shove his too-damn-tight jeans off and kick them away. He's in the middle of tugging his shirt over his head when Vriska slinks down into his lap once again; he's barely finished taking it off when she reaches out, curls her fingers around his cock and strokes him twice before guiding her hips over and lowering herself down on him. She only moves enough to take the head, bites down on her bottom lip to muffle the noise before she sinks down on him completely. She whines low, has to close her eyes as she feels herself spasm around him, from how sudden she moved.   
  
When Dave reaches for her, she meets his hands with her own, pins them back against the wall. He mumbles something, sounds a lot like _move_ , and it takes a moment for Vriska to register that he had said something in the first place. As her hands tighten on his, nails digging in the back of his hands, she finally moves up before rolling her hips back down again. She's slow to start, adjusting as she moves, but once she remembers the rhythm she had moments ago, she falls back into it.   
  
Dave wants to wrench his hands away, wants to grip her hips and pull her down harder against him, fuck her how he wants to; but there's something about the way her back arches when she moves down, about how she clenches around him every time she moves up again, and the way her breath catches when she goes back down again in _just_ the right way. So he doesn't; instead, he tightens his grip on her hands as well and shifts his hips up the best he can, provided he has almost zero leverage to work with.   
  
She doesn't even try to pretend that she can hold out, that she can last as long as she wants to. Too much time has passed since she last had him like this, and she's been aching for him for too long; so when she can feel the heat curling tight inside of her, she isn't even close to surprised.   
  
Leaning forward, she pulls him into another kiss and whines into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip and making the kiss harder than any others previous to it. Her hips jerk, rolling faster, and Vriska can feel the muscles in her back tightening, can feel the way her entire body starts to tremble. Despite knowing how close she is, that she wasn't going to last, her orgasm still surprises her; rushes the air from her lungs and makes her moan his name into his mouth.   
  
He finally yanks his hands away as she cums, reaches for her hips and pulls her down against him; her own hands come to rest on his shoulders, nails digging in deep enough to leave marks behind. She moves through her orgasm, and it's only when she's in the final spasms of it that he pushes her back to the floor. Pinning her beneath him, Dave fucks her hard, pulls out and slams back in again at the pace he's been fucking _aching_ for, buries himself deep inside of her with each thrust. Ultimately, her orgasm ends up lasting a little longer with the way he moves, and Dave cums soon after, letting out a deep groan of her name when he does.   
  
They both collapse on the floor of his room, Vriska reaching out to thread her fingers in his hair to brush it away from his face. There's a brief moment of silence between them, where Vriska looks into his eyes, and it's some sort of weird fucking moment, but it sort of works for them in a way. Before she tries to give a smartass comment that will (inevitably) ruin everything that just happened, he leans over to kiss her until she's smiling.


End file.
